Worn Your Flaws On Your Sleeve
by hotterhatter2211
Summary: "What the hell?" He yells starting to glare at the Hulk. "Did you seriously have to drop me like that! You could have broken a rib." He states standing up, ignoring the crack he hears as his body moves. "Not all of us are 50 ton green men that can live with all that rough housing."


_Well how do I explain this? I can't. Ha. I suddenly wanted to write a Hulkeye story but I had no real plot at all. And this randomly came to be. And now I am already thinking of other chapters. I am probably going to make a short story (4-5 chapters) but it will be fun to write. Hopefully I will be able to get the entire story done by Christmas or so._

* * *

_**Worn Your Flaws On Your **_**_Sleeve_**

_Chapter 1: The Gnashing Teeth and Criminal Tongues_

Really he shouldn't have been surprised. This wasn't been the first time his arrow hadn't done what he wanted. The latch from the bow was supposed to come out and connect with the building, where he would swing to safety. Yet now he plummeted slowly to his death, his arrow broken.

"Shit," Was the first word that forms from his lips.

He can hear the others yelling in his com, possibly saying a few curses of their own. Really if anyone was allowed to curse, it was Clint. They were all a bit preoccupied to actually grab him in the air, not that many of them actually could. The only flying members of their team were dealing with much bigger issues after all.

Well, if there was any good way to have his life end, during an alien invasion was not too bad. There was a lot worse options out there, for example, burning in acid, drowning, and possibly sleeping in his bed. Because really? Being a super hero and dying in their bed? Not cool at all.

"Big Green is headed your way!" Tony's voice sounded into his ear, breaking Clint out of his little train of thought.

"Big gr-" A set of VERY larger arms suddenly embraces Clint before he hits the ground. It may have saved him from the impact; however, Clint felt a rush of pain from the whiplash the monster had made on him. That was going to be sore.

He lets out a small grumble of pain as the Hulk lands a block away from where Clint was going to initially land.

The Hulk glances down at the man in his arms. He practically throws him down onto the ground after picking him up. Clint hadn't been prepared for the sudden drop, making another groan of pain as his back hit the ground.

"What the hell!?" He yells starting to glare at the Hulk. "Did you seriously have to drop me like that?! You could have broken a rib." He states standing up, ignoring the crack he hears as his body moves. "Not all of us are 50 ton green men that can live with all that rough housing."

The Hulk appears to be eyeing the man as if he was an enigma. "Hulk rescue you. You thank Hulk." He pushes the arrow bearing man with his one finger.

"I will thank you when you learn not to break my neck in the process." Clint scoffs crossing his arms in front of his chest. "What did you expect me to do, bow down and kiss your feet? I would have thought of something to get me out of that." He tries to make it seem like he had a backup plan.

"Can you two fight about this later?" Natasha's voice echoes in Clint's ear.

Clint rolls his eyes. "No we can't! He will be back to Banner once this is over."

"Hulk help. Hulk want thanks." The Hulk beats his fist into the ground just to prove his point. "Bird man thank Hulk." He commands glaring at the archer.

"You want my thanks, big man? As if I would give it out that easily." Clint responds back shaking his head, his eyes narrowing on the Hulk.

The Hulk growls only to be interrupted by a barrage of bullets aimed at him. Clint moves quickly hiding behind a pile of rubble. The Hulk turns to look at the offenders, he yells loudly before rushing at them and start smashing them all in.

Clint had always been impressed by the amount of destruction the Hulk had shown. He raises 4 arrows and places them in his bow. He pulls the string back, aiming at a few of the creatures that had attacked them. He releases the string, sending the arrows flying, all of them hitting the correct target.

"Bingo!" He smirks as he rubs his fingers together after the hit. His hand goes to the next ones. That is until green clouded his vision.

"Hulk don't need Cupid's help. Hulk take care of all bad guy." Hulk states, crushing the men Clint was going to shoot.

Clint feels his agitation growing once more. "What the hell that was my kill!"

"Oh for god sakes, keep your egos in your pants." Tony says over the comm. "We all know you are envious, Legolas, but seriously."

"Like you are one to talk Stark!" Clint yells over the comm this time. "If anyone needs to keep their ego-."

"Clint. Tony. Enough. We are a team." Steve interrupted them before they went any further. Clint continues to glare at the Hulk. "Clint, get back to a post. We still need your eyes in the sky."

"Fine. I didn't like it here anyways." He mutters, his eyes moving to find one of the taller buildings. He sees one that he knows would work wonderfully. With his injuries he didn't know how long it would take him to get up there. His eyes glancing to the Hulk before scoffing. He refused to request help from him. And not Stark either.

He moves quickly, his legs running as he jumps over abandoned cars continuously. He can feel his body ache as he does so. Maybe he had cracked a few ribs. The pain was fairly extreme. That wouldn't be good. He grits his teeth as he continues to move on ignoring the warnings.

Out of nowhere, the Hulk picks him up once more. This time he seemed to be trying to be gentle for once. Clint can't help but give him a look of surprise.

The Hulk jumps, and climbs the building Clint had his eyes on. It only takes a minute for them to reach the top. The Hulk places Clint down right on the perch he needed.

"Hulk want thanks." He says again this time with more conviction.

"Uhh." Clint couldn't help but be surprised at the change in the gamma radiation monster. "Wha-"

"Give Hulk Thanks!" He says this time as if he were the one talking to a five year old. "Hulk helped. Hulk gentle. Hulk need thank."

"T… Thanks big guy." Clint says one moment, still trying to figure out why the creature was acting that way.

The Hulk gave Clint a large grin, if you could even call it that. It would have frightened the average person, but Clint was able to figure out what he meant by it. Without another second the Hulk jumps off the building heading out to fight more enemies.

Clint stands in his stupor once more. What the hell had brought that on?

"Hawkeye, we need eyes. Just east of here. Deal with that hoard." Steve yells through the intercom.

The archer nods his head, "R-Right Cap. I'm on it," He states before doing what the man asked. He was going to have to question the Doctor on that later. Whatever it was. He needed answers.

* * *

_There you have it. There are a couple parts I may change, but for randomly typing it up, I like it. _


End file.
